Wolves and Rangers
by Cougarmadcat
Summary: Obtaining clues and evidence required to prove you have not destroyed a village on your itty bitty own is a difficult thing for a hobbit. Especially with jealous paladins and rangers, attacking wolves and dryads making everything that much more strenuous
1. Map Difficulties

They had just completed getting their equipment ready to go so they walked into the Sunken Flagon's common room. Khelgar, Bishop and Casavir strode in while grumping at each other as Grobnar stayed back out of fighting distance just in case. The gnome may have been crazy but he was not stupid.

"I do not think that route would be best." Casavir complained, "If anything we can get there faster if we take the boat from …"

They all gasped in surprise as they noticed a strange scene in front of them.

Karnwyr stood in the middle of the room with his head lowered almost to the ground. They could just see some little feet under the teeth of his open mouth.

"The mutt's gone crazy!" Khelgar yelped as he went to pull his axe.

"Touch that axe and you will have an arrow through the ear." Bishop snarled, his bow already out and cocked at the dwarf.

Casavir started to advance when the dire wolf coughed a couple of times and lifted his head up and over the hobbit. Avera stood there, holding a bone in her hand. She turned with a satisfied grin on her face. Dire wolf drool and saliva dripped off of her body.

"Aha! That's it! A steak bone!" She patted the wolf's front leg and he rubbed his face against her. She tossed the bone into the fireplace, "You eat like your master!"

"He does not." Bishop felt slightly offended but happy to be jibbed.

"I've seen you scarf down steak, lad. It ain't a pretty sight."

"Watch it." The ranger snapped. Somehow he could accept it from the hobbit but not the dwarf. He had no idea why ... except ... maybe it was that nice little frame of hers.

Grobnar walked over to Avera, "You are full of dire wolf saliva, Avera."

She grinned, "So I am. Good thing I didn't put on my armor yet. When you guys left to get the supplies set up, Karnwyr started to choke on his breakfast."

"So ye stuck yerself into a dire wolf's mouth?"

"How else do you find out what is wrong? Anyway, off to a bath."

"Shouldn't we be leaving soon?" Bishop patted Karnwyr's head sympathetically.

"Noon."

"You told everyone eleven." Grobnar bounced about happily.

"Yes I did. That is because Shandra is a normal female. You say eleven and she'll be gussied up by noon." She turned and walked from the common room.

"Lass has a point."

"That gives us more time to plan our route." The paladin put his and Avera's packs on the ground then placed a map out on the table.

"Plan what?" Sand asked as he came into the building.

Khelgar grumped, "The lads are fighting about what route to take."

"Are they now? How comforting that we have division in the ranks due to as simple task as that."

"It is not as easy as you seem to think, mage." Bishop sniped, "If we are going to make the best of our time we have to go my way."

"But your directions take us too close to here. If we are trying to make time we wish to avoid conflict areas. Fighting off a slew of trolls would slow us down."

"We do not know if the trolls are in that area anymore."

The two continued to discuss the routes that could be taken as the others sat back and yawned. They watched, drank some tea and listened but did not interrupt. There was no sense in getting between a paladin and ranger when they were in full growling mode. Especially not after what had been happening the last couple of days. It wasn't enough that they had to go on this trip to try to clear Avera's name from being the person who masacred Ember. No. They also had to deal with a raving paladin who was still mad at the ranger for trying to break up him and his lady love and a ranger who was upset that he wasn't able to break up that relationship. Even Karnwyr and Kathin were staying out of the way. The animals sat together while continually shaking their heads at the human men.

Casavir was getting more upset by the moment, "Reports say that …"

"What's going on?" Asked Shandra as she entered the room.

"Map wars, lass."

"Maybe I can help." Casavir and Bishop turned to look at the woman with barefaced discontent, "Wait ... I forgot. Sorry, men don't accept directions. I thought men also didn't read maps?"

"Can't we leave the wench behind? We don't need any more damsel in distress problems."

Casavir's voice became pained, "Bishop, I do not like it when you speak like that."

"Live with it, paladin."

The two men glared at each other with resent, hands on their weapons. Just as Bishop was about to bait Casavir further, Sal put a new pot of tea on the table and Avera walked into the room, wiping her hair with a towel.

"Oooh tea!" She bounced over to where Casavir normally sat and nudged him to her seat so she could sit between him and the ranger, "So have you figured out our travel plans yet?"

"Not yet." Snarled the paladin as he continued to glower at the ranger.

"We cannot agree." Bishop snapped as he sat down, still sneering at the paladin.

"Well it isn't an easy chore, that's for sure." She poured out tea for everyone before taking hers to savor.

"That was a fast bath, my lady."

She shrugged, "Dora had run it when I started checking out Karnwyr's mouth. Plus, I didn't have any distractions to keep me there long." She waggled an eyebrow at Casavir and the man blushed.

"That reminds me." A small packet flopped in front of Avera, "Take this with your tea, girl."

She peeked up from under her lashes, "Uhm, thank you, Sand. I guess."

"New tea, lass? Let's all try it out." Khelgar hadn't tried any new tea in a while and was happy to have something different to taste.

"It is for Avera. I don't think it would help any of you."

"Why not?" The ranger grumped while putting out his hand to grab the package. He didn't want any but was disturbed that he was being told he couldn't have any.

"Because you didn't do the paladin." Sand retorted easily while gingerly sipping his tea, "I think I may need some more honey, Sal."

Khelgar snorted and put his forehead on the table, laughing wildly. Shandra giggled but put her hand in front of her mouth to muffle the sound. Bishop pulled his hand back and smacked his lips in distaste. Casavir looked embarrassed, again.

"We do not wish to have … let's say … any complications. Hmmm."

Avera snickered as she put the contents into her tea mug, "That was very considerate of you, Sand. Thank you."

"You are quite welcome. It lasts for a month, my dear." And hopefully you will still be alive by the end of that time. He was quite pleased with this little one's manners. She was always polite to him, paid him well for scrolls and potions, and always thanked him for what he did for her.

"So how much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house, girl."

"Oh. I appreciate that. Thanks!"

"Isn't Neeshka and Elanee going?" Grobnar pouted.

"Elanee is in nature communing mode and Neeshka has found a mark."

Casavir almost snorted tea out his nose, "On a mark? Avera? You didn't try to talk her out of it?" He could not believe how easy going she was when it came to Neeshka's profession.

"For goodness sakes no! If she wants to try to get a man to date Elanee then it is none of my business. It's their little squabble, not mine."

"What?"

"Neeshka has found a bright young, or what can be counted as young in elven terms … no offense Sand,"

The elf waved off the comment and sipped some tea, "None taken, dear girl."

"A young elven man who she thinks is perfect for the druid. She wants to get them to meet."

"That lass is becoming quite the nuisance trying to match make."

"What's wrong, dwarf." Bishop snickered, "Angry she hasn't found you an ample, round dwarven wench to woo yet?"

"You'd best be watching that tongue of yours, ranger."

"Or what?"

"Ok guys. Let's bring the testosterone levels down a notch. We still have to figure out a route to take."

They all looked at the map trying to assess the possibilities when Grobnar woke up from whatever world he seemed to be in at times, "Oh a route! Oh goody let me see. Now if we took this road to here," His finger traveled the map swiftly, "Then we could catch this ship … that ship is just horrible as it has holes and is way too damp and smelly … that boat will take us here then we can travel from here to here, then we are in Port Llast!"

They looked up at the gnome as he beamed in excitement.

"You heard the gnome. That seems like the easiest route of them all. Let's go."


	2. Payback and Keza

"Great." Shandra grumped as they headed towards a bar. She was becoming disillusioned with their chances of finding evidence for Avera to clear her name, "Some good meeting with the local authorities did for us. With Alaine thinking that she saw you kill the people of Ember it will be more difficult to prove your innocence."

"If Luskans find out that the Neverwinter authorities are protecting her then they will find a way to use her against Avera." Bishop was just as upset as everyone else. He didn't want to loose his best bet at free entertainment. He had told the little woman that he wanted to stay with them because it was the most fun he'd had in years. It was no lie. Even with the paladin having figured out what to do with the woman, Bishop wanted to hang on with them. He kept telling himself it was because Karnwyr liked her.

Sand let out a breath in disdain towards the high level of impatience that ran with this group, "We have but begun our investigation. There are many things in which we will be able to employ in order to show that Alaine did not know what she had seen. We also have not been to Ember as of yet. There should be much more evidence to find there."

"I am certainly glad that you are with us, Sand. Casavir, Khelgar and I would have had no idea where to look or even how to look. I don't think Shandra knows either." The larger woman shook her head emphatically, "And Grobnar …" They looked back at the gnome who was chatting away with a couple of crazy hobbits about the Wendersnaven.

"I'm not even sure if your pet knows he is in the same dimension as us, lass."

"Why do you keep doing that?" Shandra growled.

Khelgar stood in spot with a snarl on his lips, "What? Tell the truth about the gnome? He's nuts, lass, get used to it."

"He's just …" Shandra searched for the right word, "Different."

"Hrumph. Different is right."

Bishop poked the woman's shoulder, "What about me?"

"Oh. I didn't mention you, did I? That's because I have no idea if you know anything about this kind of stuff or not."

"You certainly seem to be big on intrigue." Casavir gave him a slow growl. The man's actions finding out that Casavir had a meeting he had told no one about then worrying Avera into checking it out made him believe that this man certainly knew some tricks that could be used in this type of problem. He certainly knew how to ferret out information when he wanted it.

Avera walked over to the mage and gave him a light pat on the arm, "Thank you."

"Well at least someone around here recognizes my potential."

"You there. Stop right where you are." A guard walked over to Avera and grabbed her arm to pull her away from the group.

Casavir removed the woman's hand from his lady, "Is there a problem?"

"The problem is that this woman massacred the people of Ember, and we don't let murderers run loose in Port Llast." More guards came over to stand by their Sergeant. She spoke as one who believed nothing could stop her with her troops to back her up.

Avera stepped forward, "I've only been accused of the crime. Nothing has been proven."

"We know you were at Ember during the massacre. That's proof enough for us."

She nodded, "Ah. You've been talking to Alaine."

"That's right. She told us all about you and what you did."

"What Alaine believes was me, was an imposter. She is mistaken."

"You'll forgive us if we don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth."

She scratched behind her ear, "I'm not surprised you would think that way. So … what now?"

The Sergeant smiled viciously, "We're going to arrest you for ... disturbing the peace. You're going to become violent, and regretfully, we'll be forced to kill you."

"You are a guard charged with protecting Port Llast, correct? An honorable position, if I'm not mistaken." Casavir announced.

"You're damn right it is. What's your point?"

Avera caught on to what the paladin was up to, "Is it also your duty to mete out justice whenever you feel like it?"

"I ... what does it matter? Ember needs justice."

"My guilt or innocence will be determined at my trial, not here, and not by you."

The woman fought with herself then snapped, "All right, you can go. Don't think we won't be watching you, though."

"I'd be stupid to think you won't." She turned and led her group into the bar.

Nnn

"Just a moment …" Sand halted while glancing around, "I feel I must warn you...the trees of the Duskwood seem to act as a damper on magical energies. My considerable talents may be reduced while I am here."

Avera glanced back at the rest of the team, "Really? Oh well, that just means the three of us can't use spells. We can adjust our tactics. Does it do anything to bard work?"

"Bard songs should still be useable."

"All right, thanks for the warning."

"Pleasure to help - to be honest, this little jaunt is turning out far more interesting than I'd hoped. I might even thank Nevalle if this keeps up."

Bishop shook his head, "If you are looking for danger then this is the right group to join."

"If you don't like it you could always go back to the Flagon." Casavir snapped.

"And miss all the fun? Heavens no."

They walked up a hillside and stopped at the top. Avera sniffed the air then motioned for the others to stay where they were, "I smell something I know."

"It is called dire wolves, child." Sand announced saucily. He had already smelled their tangy scent.

She stepped forward, noticing three shapes ahead but one was huge. It was three dire wolves and the center animal was at least two feet larger than Karnwyr at the shoulders. The rustling of weapons being readied could easily be heard, but she waved at the others to stay where they were.

"That is some big dire wolf, lass." Khelgar started to come forward but again, Avera waved him back, "Lass, that one can eat you in one bite."

"One of these days her affliction for dire wolves is going to get her killed." Bishop snarled.

Sand yawned, "Is this normal?"

"Nay. Usually them dire wolves attack and we kill them. She's never kept me from killing any before. Or risked them eating her before I could kill them." His nerves were breaking as he struggled with staying where he was told to. Every sense he had said to rush in there and fight.

She stopped half way to the three animals and barked. The largest of the three yipped back in a confused tone. Avera yipped and the dire wolf bounced in spot wagging it's tail like a puppy, then ran towards her. To her friends' surprise, she ran towards the huge animal but without her mace out, "Puppy!" She yelled and flung herself into the animal's ruff.

"Avera!" Casavir ran forward as he could no longer see the little woman. She suddenly peeked out from under the animal as it snarled at Casavir getting ready to attack.

"It's ok. It's ok." She tried to soothe both Casavir and the dire wolf, "These are my friends, Keza."

The paladin stopped in place, confused and startled, "What? Keza?"

The wolf barked at her a few times and she yipped back, then they started to tussle with each other making quick yips and barks at each other. The two wolves which had come with Keza stood back, and watched in shock. Then Karnwyr bounced in to join the frolicking. The three rolled about on the ground and played.

"No one told me she was nuttier than her uncle is drunk." Sand shook his head.

"I can't believe this." Bishop went to sit on a rock to glare at his animal companion and the crazy hobbit.

Casavir shook his head, "There has to be some reason behind this."

"Actually, I think that Karnwyr and Keza look a bit alike. Really. You see their noses are the same shape and so are their eyes, and their tails the same general fluffiness …"

"They are dire wolves. A dire wolf is a dire wolf." Khelgar threw up his hands.

"But I …" Grobnar tried to continue with his identification of the animals when the yelping started to become more frantic, as if they were talking instead of just playing.

Sand turned to Bishop and gave him a curious look but the ranger snorted in frustration. Why the woman would react like that towards any dire wolf was beyond him. Even worse was his animal companion following her, "I have no idea. They are speaking too fast. Friends, mate, territory, mates, travel, first cub, mom ..."

Then all of a sudden, the large dire wolf sat on it's haunches, looked down then howled as if in pain. Karnwyr joined him and a muffled howl could be heard from under the fur. The other two dire wolves joined in as well, making the two leggers clap their hands over their ears. As suddenly as the howling started, it ended, and Avera walked out from the fur. The large dire wolf put his head down and she rubbed his ear. Keza rubbed faces with Karnwyr, then Avera, and turned leaving with the other two dire wolves that had come with him.

Karnwyr ran back to a grumpy looking Bishop, but the dire wolf didn't even put his tail between his legs as he normally did when the ranger was upset. He sat beside the ranger and lolled his tongue out ignoring the angry looks from his friend.

"Ok. That was refreshing." She rolled her head about as she watched the wolves go down the hill, "There are quite a few dire wolves in the direction we are heading."

The ranger sneered, "Let's just hope there are no more 'puppy' spells."

"Nope. These ones we can kill. In fact, Keza would appreciate the extra territory as he's forming a new pack. Two young women, the sly canine! And at his age!" She giggled as Casavir walked up behind her.

"Some day you will have to tell us about this." He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. He knew that if she had not said anything yet then it was best to wait until she was ready to speak of it.

Avera turned to look at her friends. How does a person go about telling their friends and mate that they had been partially raised by dire wolves? "Some day." She agreed, "Just not yet. Right now we have at least ten regular sized dire wolves to deal with, and apparently there are also werewolves."

"Werewolves?" Stuttered Grobnar, "Now, I'm not sure about you, but that does not sound promising to me."

Khelgar shrugged, "We find 'em, we kill 'em. What isn't promising about that?"

"This is going to get downright dirty, isn't it?" Sand wiped some dirt from his robe.

"Is there any other way to fight wolves?" Bishop asked.

Karnwyr barked a couple of times and Avera started laughing as Bishop gave the wolf a strange look, "You may like that idea but I'm not interested in doing it that way."


	3. Caves and Rangers

They walked silently through the mountain range in a different direction than they had come in. Everyone was feeling frayed from battling off dire wolves, wolves and a couple of werewolves which had been female gnomes.

"But what did those girls want me for?" Grobnar questioned.

"Are ye that blind, gnome?"

"Blind about what, Sir Khelgar?"

"Nevermind."

Shandra patted Grobnar's head in sympathy.

Avera and Bishop took point as they listened for signs of attackers, Casavir and Khelgar were next, Sand walked along with his fingers gently rubbing the bridge of his nose as Grobnar was beside him, animatedly relaying a story about his father's finest inventions, and Karnwyr and Shandra took up the rear.

The ranger stopped, and the hobbit followed suit, hearing something as well. It was almost like a rustling underground. The two stepped forward in almost militaristic precision then the ground slid out from under them.

Casavir and Khelgar jumped forward but were unable to stop them from falling. They both lay on their chests, looking down the hole, waiting for any signs of life. Their breath came out in stuttered gasps.

Suddenly, some sloshing sounds could be heard. A sucking noise carried up the hole and a snarl resounded followed by mumbling and a howl of pain.

"Dammit! Owww wow ow!" Yelled Avera. "Oh freaking nine hells that hurt!"

"You can take thirty some arrows in the arm, but putting your jaw back in place makes you yell?" That was Bishop, howling back at her.

"Different part of the body. I'm sure you'd yell if I grabbed something tender of yours to put it into place!"

"Wellll," The ranger's voice turned to a smooth, crisp leer, "That depends on what you grabbed and where you wanted to place it."

A slap could be heard, "From the sounds of that, the lad's going to be wearing that palm print on his cheek for a while."

Casavir chuckled, an malicious grin covering his lips. He looked at the others and shrugged as they cocked eyebrows at him. Except for Grobnar who was singing some hobbits with wolves song.

A small stream of curse words was being muttered.

"Better watch it. A sweet, law abiding lady swearing like a sailor gets me hot."

"Aahh!"

"Well, at least we know that our little leader is alive and well." Sand announced in a droll tone, "So what do we do now?"

"We're coming down to get you!" Casavir yelled. The ranger's words were eating away at his patience.

"No! The tunnel thins out coming down. It's really mucky." Avera swore some more, "It sucked us in and we were almost not able to get out." She didn't mention that it sucked her in head first with the ranger on top of her and that's how her jaw had become dislocated.

It looked like Casavir was getting ready to ignore their leader's wishes, so Khelgar grabbed his arm, "She's right lad. That soil is wet and soft. It's amazing those two got down alive. And we can't let down a rope because it's at a sharp enough angle that it will just stop part way down."

The paladin closed his eyes. He grumbled under his breath, "So what now?"

"There is a tunnel down here." Avera called back.

"Well, if it was originally made by some kind of creature then there is likely to be some kind of other exit. Normally, animals will make sure there are many exits from a cave for in case." Grobnar grinned, happy with himself for coming up with that.

"Good work, gnome!" Khelgar was amused, "Hear that?"

"Came to that conclusion already." Grumped the ranger.

They could suddenly see the hobbit's face, a small oval a long ways off. Then Kathin stood beside Karnwyr, "We will look for a way out. Our animal companions can help to guide you where we go."

"If that's the best we can do." Shandra stood back as Khelgar got up.

"We will see you at the other end. Soon." Casavir emphasized the last word.

nnn

They walked down the cave paths back to back. Their bows were out and strung as one aimed in one direction and the other aimed in the opposite direction. The process was slow as the tunnels were thin.

"You don't like Duncan." It was only a statement.

Bishop glanced down at the woman, "No, I do not."

"You hate him." Another statement.

"Yes." He sneered, wondering what she was up to, "Why?"

She turned and shot a fire nymph between the eyes before it could rake it's claws down Bishop's face, "Because I'm not him."

He stopped and she followed suit, "No. You are nothing like him."

"Then why do you take it out on me?"

"Blood."

"Thicker than water? Sucky reasoning and you know it, Dagger Tongue. Especially since Duncan and I are not related blood wise." She continued and he kept pace until she stopped to peek around a corner.

"Maybe so but you never know what Duncan will tell people."

"No kidding. He says things he shouldn't but keeps quiet about stuff he should say." He could hear her sigh in exasperation, "So because you don't believe in him you don't believe in me."

"Haven't figured it out yet?" He snapped angrily. She should have known by now, "I don't believe in anyone."

"Except Karnwyr."

"That is different." They moved forward a few more paces.

"So you believe in him?"

Bishop halted to check over the hobbit. Was she suddenly deranged or something? Did Karnwyr accidentally knock her when she was in his mouth, "Of course I trust him. He's my animal companion. Don't you listen to Kathin?"

She shrugged, "Just wondering because Karnwyr trusts me."

He couldn't answer her question. How could he answer it? There was no simple reason to not trust her. It was just that he had never trusted anyone so how could he trust this little woman because his animal companion did? "I'd actually like to know what it is with you two."

"I'm sure you would. Just as I'd like to know why you tried to sabotage my relationship with Casavir."

They moved a bit further and stopped again to listen, "Story for a story?" He could feel her stiffen against his back, and she shuddered with repressed memories.

The silence began to become bothersome when Bishop turned to check on her. The hobbit stood still, glaring at the wall with a mask of complete fury on her face. She put her bow away and took out her mace, then started smashing it against the wall. With each blow, she swore and hit harder. It was a good thing they were in a thick rock tunnel as the continued bashing of the wall could have had them covered in dirt and other debris.

She stopped with a panting snarl. He could hear her still growling under her breath like a wounded animal.

Now that was different.

She re-hooked the mace and took her bow, continuing on as if nothing had happened. He kept his peace as he tried to figure out what could cause an outbreak like that. Asking about why she and Karnwyr got along so well should not have elicited that kind of response.

nnn

The group was walking at a steady pace even if it was slower than what Casavir would have preferred. Sand, Shandra, Khelgar and Grobnar were right behind him when the animal companions both halted in their tracks.

Kathin looked over at Karnwyr for a moment then Karnwyr howled. Kathin backed up with her paws apart, snarling. Karnwyr put his tail between his legs and whined. Both animals walked about in circles as if confused about what to do.

"My goodness! What is going on with them?" Shandra watched the animals carefully as she had never come across something like this.

Sand shrugged, "It seems that our lost members are upset. Kathin is acting angry so I suppose that our little leader is in some sort of spat. Karnwyr is scared so either Bishop is frightened or the dire wolf is frightened by what Bishop is seeing."

"If we are lucky she's killing the ranger." Khelgar snickered.

The animals stopped their strange behavior and continued on as if nothing happened.

nnn

They traveled in silence, shot a mephit here and a nymph there, stopped at intervals to listen for their animal companions' thoughts then moved on a bit further. It was a couple of hours before they took an actual break. Their companions informed them of the others stopping for a rest, so they sat on the ground to relax.

Bishop snickered, "That paladin is bouncing to keep moving."

"Kathin says he is upset. I am sure that he is concerned."

"About your health or because you are with me?"

Her eyes shone with amusement as she pulled some dried meat from one of her many pouches and tossed him some, "Probably both."

"Does he not trust you?"

"That isn't it. He does not trust you."

His sneer turned to a grin and he waggled his eyebrows at her, "Isn't that the same thing?"

She snickered then breathed in deep, "Nope. Tell me … if you really wanted to do something with me, wouldn't you be able to somehow get past my defenses and take me?"

His eyes glittered, "Probably. If I wanted a woman that way then yes."

"That's his fear. That you'd want a woman that way." He probably feels a bit insecure too but I'm not saying that to you. She cocked her head to the side, giving him one of those amused, curious looks that made him wonder about her sanity. He had no clue why that turned him on, "So you are saying that if you wanted me that you could take me, but you prefer a woman who wants you as well?"

"What is the sense of enjoying a drink from a wench's cups if you have to fight her for it … or have her unconscious to do it? The fun of carnal satisfaction comes when there is an attracted interaction."

"Or at least a paid one." The hobbit snickered as he snorted water from his canteen out his nose in surprise. Now that wasn't a normal type of comment for a good girl, "'Wench's cups?' Oh that's priceless! Maybe you should have been a bawdy bard."

He cupped his hands in front of his face, "So does the paladin have anything to worry about?"

She pulled her knees to her chest to rest her hands and chin on them, "Why?"

"Well, if he did then maybe we could just run away. Just the two of us. Camp out in the forest for a couple of years and let all this trial thing blow away."

"Was that a real offer or just another snide remark?"

"What would you say if it were real?"

"I'd say that you wouldn't want to do that. Too dangerous and you would hate me for it."

He raised an eyebrow, confused and curious, "Why would you say that? It's not like I'm worried that such a well mannered woman would do anything nasty to me. At least not for good reason."

"Well mannered my little hobbit hiney." Avera stretched her back, "But you're right. You would have very little to worry about with me. It's everyone who is hunting me. You said that Malin endangered your life and you still don't forgive her for that. You chose to go with her but you hate her for the dangers that were involved in that choice. Yet here you are, asking me, the Kalach-cha, to run away with you knowing full well that there would be more danger to face then when you were with her? You would hate me much more than you hate her."

Bishop snarled, "The real reason you would say 'no' is because of that paladin!" He jumped to his feet and turned to walk off.

"Oh quit that whining about my relationship with Casavir. You just don't like it when I am right so you drop him into the conversation to try to make me feel guilty! Well, I don't feel guilty for loving the man. And I don't feel guilty that he is the main reason I would never run off with you. Your problem is that you can't handle having feelings for anyone but Karnwyr, and it makes you jealous because the paladin can." She snapped then stood.

Her words angered him but he did not want her to know that. She was right. He hated that she could read him so well. Malin never had a clue but this little woman could see right through him. Maybe that was what was so attractive about the hobbit, "Malin never knew me, and neither will you."

"Wow. That arrow hit a mark, didn't it?" Her chiding made him turn.

"Now, now, don't you be flattering yourself. There's not much about you worth the flattery anyway." He scoffed.

She laughed, fiddled around in one of her packs and tossed a small coin purse at him.

"What is this?"

"When we get out of this cave, why don't you take yourself back to Port Llast and find a brothel. With that pent up …" Her eyes gleamed in amusement, "Energy … you certainly seem to need it." She turned and walked away, "Besides, a hooker wouldn't care if you lied to her as long as she got paid."


	4. Dryad Trouble

Casavir was the first of the group, besides the animal companions, down the rocky incline and in front of the cave mouth. Khelgar was a close second as the other three got there in a yawning front of excitement.

Bishop, muck covering his back and arms then plastered his body from the waist down, walked out of the cave with a grin plastered on his face almost as thick as the muck. He glanced towards the paladin; giving him a beatific smile he knew would make the man go crazy with wonder. Casavir was almost too easy to bait. Then he was caught up under his dire wolf, being licked mercilessly. It wasn't very dignified and it certainly upset him that it was in front of everyone else. But he got up sighing then ruffled the animal's fur, "Yeh I missed you too."

Avera trudged out of the cave quietly. She was covered head to toe in mud. The only parts which were not covered were her little face and hands. Even her hair was soaked in dried muck.

Kathin ran up to her mistress and rubbed around her as Casavir dropped to his knees to check her out closely, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just messy is all."

"This is a good area to make camp." His eyes shone with excitement that she was well, "There is a waterfall close by so you can wash up." And I can make sure there are no wounds to take care of under that massive mess.

"Great!" Bishop yelled and grabbed Avera by the hand, "Let's go get cleaned up, Chickadee!"

As Bishop pulled her by one hand, Casavir held onto the other. She was hanging with her feet off the ground when she snapped, "Ok guys! I'm not a tug of war rope!"

Shandra jumped forward, slapped each man's hand startling them into letting go, then pulled Avera away from them, "What are you men trying to do? Pull her apart like a … like a … like a lobster?"

"Great. Another small red animal analogy." Avera's eyes rolled back as she grumbled from the relative safety of Shandra's hip. The woman was holding her like a child potato sack on her hip. The hobbit put her elbow onto Shandra's hip, her hand under her chin to hold her head up and let her other arm dangle.

"I didn't go help her at that stupid vigil for her to become a squire just so you two could pull her apart!."

"Thanks Shandra."

"You're welcome."

"Now if you don't mind … I prefer not to be held like a child."

Shandra looked down and gasped, "Oh my! I'm sorry Avera! I didn't even realize I was picking you up like that!" She put the little woman back down on her feet.

"It's ok. I'm small. People naturally pick me up like a child." She walked towards a clearing. She seemed ok but they all noticed the catch in her voice, "Let's get all set up. Bishop … you might as well soak your head first. Maybe a cold shower would do you good."

Casavir pointed towards the waterfall, "It is that way." Cold shower? Why did she specifically say a cold shower?

"I can hear it, paladin." Bishop sneered as he started to walk off. He noticed Casavir glaring and watching him carefully so he smirked then took a longer route.

Avera walked over to a grassy spot, dropped herself down and pulled off a boot to shake out some muck. She peeked into it and shook it again, then peeked and put a hand in while sticking her tongue out in concentration.

Khelgar and Sand got down to business making camp but Shandra and Casavir rounded on the little woman. Grobnar bounced up behind them in curiosity.

"Uhm, are you ok?" Shandra asked as she leaned down to sit on her heels. Casavir sat behind Avera to give her a back rub.

"Course. Why not?"

"Well … it's just you were upset because I picked you up like that."

She glanced up, "Yeh well you get used to being treated like a child when you are this small. It's not your fault. It is a normal reaction."

"You don't sound like you are used to it."

Grobnar cocked his head to the side, "Well, really if you grow up with people who are the same size as you then it isn't a problem but if you haven't then you either enjoy being treated like a child or you go crazy. I heard of this one hobbit who went out of his mind and started killing anyone who would even say the word 'cute' around him! It seems that everyone kept on saying he was just like a little human and would treat him like an adorable little child and pinch his cheeks. Finally he broke down and killed everyone in his path. Then he went to Luskan. I have no idea what happened to him after that."

Shandra, Avera and Casavir blinked at the gnome, glanced at each other then back at the gnome, "That is an interesting story Grobnar. Oh look! I think Khelgar needs your help."

"He does? Oh thanks for telling me, Shandra!" And he was off to help Khelgar. The dwarf glared back at them as he noticed the gnome running towards him.

"Look," Avera rubbed her brow, "It was only a reaction. You were just trying to protect me." She leaned back into Casavir's embrace, getting his armor dusted with dried muck, "It's ok. Please just help get camp set up. I'm fine. Really."

"Are you sure?"

Casavir started giving her a backrub and she dropped forward, sighing, "Oh yeh."

"You keep that up and she won't be able to move!"

"We can't have that, can we my lady?"

"Uh uh." She winked at Shandra, "Now scoot woman."

They watched as Shandra left with a giggle to join the others, "I don't ever pick you up like a child, do I?"

"No." She reveled in the feel of his hands roaming down her back. He had to brush off a lot of muck before he could actually start doing anything but it still felt good, "You never treat me like a child. Even the times you've had to pick me up."

"You definitely are no child, my lady." He whispered it in her ear, making her shiver.

"What are you doing in my wood?"

Casavir and Avera jumped up, battle ready in a moment, as they heard the voice. Avera felt foolish for becoming so involved that she allowed someone to sneak up behind her. Then she noticed that the being was not a normal creature. A dryad was appearing from inside a tree. At least even her father couldn't complain about a dryad being able to sneak up on her.

The dryad looked the hobbit over then growled in shock, "Lorne! Why haven't you held up your end of the bargain?"

"Yes, Lorne, why haven't you held up your end up the bargain?" Sand had completed his chores and came over to see what he could do to help.

"What? 'Lorne?' We're not here to spread more lies..." Casavir turned on the mage.

Sand growled at the paladin, "Do not interrupt our leader - Lorne is in charge here, not you."

"Answer me!" The dryad's patience was running low.

Avera sighed knowing that Sand would chastise her later, "You're mistaken. I'm not Lorne."

"Oh, I see. You're the one I disguised him as, then. Trying to prove your innocence, I assume?"

"How clever of you to figure that out? All on your own too? I thought maybe one of your dire friends would have to help you." She watched from the sides of her eyes as dire animals started to appear, "So how did you disguise this Lorne?"

"Alteration powder, a gift from a former guest. It allows you to appear as whomever you wish, for a time." She waved her hand in a subtle sign of disgust, "Lorne and his men stopped nearby before heading on to the village. From my tree, I spied on their conversation. The fool was simply going to rush in and kill everyone, and yet somehow blame you. I appeared and offered my help in the matter."

"So you helped him? May I ask what he looked like?"

The dryad shrugged, "I know not why this interests you; however, he was a large, brutish human. He wore a wolf skin across his shoulders."

The side of Avera's lip curled into a sneer, "A wolf pelt. Really?" A snarling snort escaped her lips from deep in her throat, "Why would you help such a creature?"

"Look around you. Can you not see the stumps of the Duskwood trees? The villagers ignored me and harvested the trees again and again, taking far more than necessary. It was an opportunity for vengeance." Her voice rose in rage, "I offered to disguise Lorne and his men, if they would bring me the Glowstone that lies beneath this glade. He agreed. But I was a fool to trust him."

Sand kneeled beside his leader, "See if you can get the powder from her - her story's enlightening, but not as enlightening as the evidence that powder could be."

She nodded, "Is there any more of the powder?"

"Yes but I would not give it to you. There is nothing in it for me? Is there?"

"We may be able to make a trade. What would you like?"

"There is a Glowstone corrupting the water that feeds the trees in this glade. One of Lorne's men was supposed to bring it to me. Lorne has failed. So, you will bring the Glowstone to me, and I will give you the alteration powder."

Grobnar blinked in amazement, "A Glowstone? I had a Glowstone once... I think. But it was unique. I wonder how many there are? The one the goblins have looks like the one I had."

"Let's go get it - it's a fair trade, as I see it." Sand nudged the hobbit.

Avera turned to look at her friends. They all stood behind her, ready for anything. Even Bishop was there, fiddling with an arrow as if he had never seen one before, "That Glowstone belongs to the goblins. I will not take it."

"Then you are a fool, and we have nothing more to talk about. You must leave my glade!"

"We just set up camp. I'm not going anywhere. You will give me that powder and you will give it to me now." She had been holding back her temper from attacking the dryad for working with someone as craven as this Lorne. And if this was the Lorne she knew … it infuriated her even worse to think that.

"You dare threaten me in my grove, my home?"

"Uhm … yeh."

"Creatures of the Grove, aid me!"

Avera and Casavir threw themselves against the dryad as the rest worked together on each of the dire animals that were there. Shandra and Grobnar took on a dire badger, Khelgar and Sand went after a dire wolf, Bishop, Karnwyr and Kathin took on a dire pig. A dire bear stood back as it was unable to get past the dire pig without hurting it.

Once the dire pig fell, the dire bear ran directly towards Bishop. Karnwyr and Kathin hung onto it's front legs as the ranger backed up shooting his most damaging arrows at it. Once the dryad fell, Avera scampered under the bear and started to hack at it's underside. It reared to get a better attack position to go after the hobbit. Before it could land it's paws anywhere near her, Casavir ran in, grabbed the little woman and rolled out of the way.

They were up quickly and right back at it. Khelgar, Sand, Shandra and Grobnar were soon attacking the bear as well. It took a concentrated effort from all of them but the animal finally died.

The healing began but as Avera was checking out Sand's wounds, he got fed up and could not stand it anymore. He grumbled furiously at the little woman, "By the gods, if you insist in throwing away our every chance to win this trial, then there's nothing I can do!"

She sat back on her heels, "What?

"A perfectly good bluff gone to waste. How am I supposed to keep you from the gallows, I have no idea. First you wouldn't bluff her, then you wouldn't go get the Glowstone to make up for it!"

Casavir walked over to behind Avera, "What do you mean by that, mage?"

The glacial sound to the paladin's voice did not sway the magician in the least, "We could have gotten that powder a lot easier. In fact, we could have lost it due to all that."

"I do not play games like my enemy would. If I do not like something done to myself then I do not do it to others."

"So says Daeghun!" Yelled Khelgar and Grobnar. Everyone else turned to glare at them as they were outnumbered by people who either didn't know the joke or were not in the mood for it, "I can't believe I told a joke with the gnome."

"If you would just loosen those morals of yours then it would be easier. You could have made it as a paladin with your idealism, child."

"Excuse me if my conscience upsets you. We have a lot of evidence already." She tried to rub her hand through her hair but the muck was still too thick, "And I could never have made it as a paladin. I'm nowhere near pure. Let us just get back to setting up camp ... and maybe try to push these dire animals away at least a bit."

She walked over to the dire pig and kicked a leg.

"Deceptions are the way of our enemies, not us." Casavir added as Avera turned, "Thank you for choosing this path."

Avera looked up at him, "You don't have to thank me for something I would normally do."

"I wish only to commend you when you do well." His concern was overwhelming him. Her emotions were at a boiling point and he was afraid she would soon blow.

She leaned back on his leg, "I know and I appreciate it. Sorry if I sound a bit terse. I just need a good shower and some food. Will you stand watch for me while I shower, my paladin?"

"Of course."

"Good. After I'm all clean I will take Grobnar hunting with me."

"Me?" The gnome called happily.

"It has been a while since we've hunted together. Maybe I can teach you that other stance to help with your lower aim."

"That would be great, Avera!" Grobnar hopped about in excitement.

"And keep Khelgar from killing him?" Casavir grinned as they walked towards the waterfall.

"That's the one."


	5. Owing for Mistrust

Bishop grumbled under his breath, upset at his animal companion. Once again he had asked Karnwyr what it was about the hobbit that made him trust her so much and all that came back was images of a red sibling. He had barked "cub" and "mom" but never communicated anything about the hobbit. At least as far as he could see he didn't. The dire wolf would then get upset and not want to discuss anything further.

He thought it over. Sitting near the fire, he was chopping up sticks with his knife that he got back from that brat who survived the destruction of Ember. He tossed some sticks into the fire. It seemed right that the sparks felt as explosive as his temper.

How was that woman able to make his companion not wish to speak? Could he be misunderstanding the dire wolf? No. How could he misunderstand? It was only a red cub with a wimpy tail that didn't even wag. Red dire wolves were rare so he figured this one had not even survived long in the wild before she got caught by a hunter or trapper.

They never had trouble communicating before. Until she came along and drove both of them nuts. But his wolf's trust was given to the hobbit and the animal was refusing to tell him why. He was even razzing him at times when it seemed the woman would enjoy the barbs.

She took from Bishop and even though she always promised recompense, in this case there was none.

"Do you think that is enough evidence, Sand?" Casavir asked while rubbing some blood from the front of his breastplate, then picking up another section of his armor to clean.

Sand glanced past his paperwork, "Hmmm? Oh yes. It seems that we were able to find a good amount of evidence. This should all work very nicely. Very nicely indeed." He noticed the paladin's look and sighed, "And since you are wondering, no, I do not know if it will clear her name. It is good evidence, but judgement is often based on intrigue more so than actual evidence. Let's just hope your woman can pull it off."

Shandra continued working on her chore of cutting up the tubers and vegetables that she had been able to gather. They had all been concerned about the amount of evidence they had found. It was a good thing they were able to get that powder from the wood nymph which had changed that Lorne person's appearance to look like Avera. However, she was still a bit creeped out that the little woman had happily made friends with a spider that was bigger than all of them combined.

She was happy that they had been able to roll the dire animals they had killed over a cliff face a short distance away. It took all of them to push the bear, relatively speaking as Sand had decided to manage the process instead of help physically, but they finally were able to get rid of it. It did not take long to hear other animals getting to the bodies.

"The lass is damn good with her mouth." Khelgar spoke without thinking then suddenly remembered who he was around too late, "I mean, speaking."

Bishop looked up and snickered. That was too good an opening not to take advantage of it. He regarded Casavir's startled expression then delved straight in, "Is that true, paladin? Is she good with her mouth? She does kiss well but what else is she good at?"

The paladin stopped what he was doing and slowly turned his head to glare at the ranger, "You kissed Avera?" You could almost see ice come out with the words.

Khelgar glanced between the two men and pushed his axe into an easier to grab location. Sand pretended to be going through his notes but he was making sure to have some scrolls handy. Shandra shrugged and listened with interest.

The ranger snorted, "I'd say her tongue is almost like cinnamon. Bittersweet in a way. Maybe she has a thing for rangers as well."

"Really?" Casavir snorted contemptuously, "Then why is she with me instead of you?" He enjoyed the way the ranger screwed up his nose in frustration and outrage. His lips quirked and he got a glint in his eye, "I guess you are not as good a kisser as I."

Bishop stopped, realizing that the paladin had actually baited him for once. He shrugged and feigned indifference, "Are you sure? It's not like I wanted to take it any further, anyway. It isn't like she's a great catch or anything."

Karnwyr snorted then put his paws over his nose, whining as his master gave him a scathing gaze.

"Keep telling yourself that, lad. In the meantime, ye might be wanting to stop drooling every time she walks past ye."

Shandra chuckled.

Casavir continued cleaning his armor, "So when did this happen?" He asked in a matter of fact tone, almost as if it meant nothing to him. But it did. It meant worlds to him. Did Bishop get to her while he was meeting with Ophala? Is that the real reason the ranger had followed him when he tried to find Avera that night? What did they do in that cave they had fallen in? Is that why she told the ranger to take a cold shower? When, oh Tyr, when did it happen?

"Wouldn't you like to know?" His nose twitched, then he and Sand stood, looking into the woods. They gave each other a glance and walked backwards a few steps. Casavir grumbled as he threw on his platemail as quickly as possible with Khelgar helping. There was a reason the two men had decided long ago not to work on their armor at the same time.

"What is it?" Casavir asked.

The wind blew down fully towards them, and all of them groaned then gagged. Their eyes closed as they backed up a few more steps.

"Oh please don't let it be what my nose tells me it is." Sand choked.

"How do you get rid of one, ranger?" Khelgar squinted and tried to breathe through his mouth.

"Usually you just avoid them. They don't normally come near people."

"Just our luck." Sand choked, "Does it always happen that things follow you like this?"

"Nah. Things usually follow Avera." Khelgar stood back and choked.

"Or she finds things." Bishop snapped in disdain. He was still put off with how the discussion with Casavir had turned.

They stood there, battle ready, but much more ready to run away. Karnwyr had already booted it to a safer distance, and stood panting at them.

The shrubs moved, and out from the bushes came Grobnar and Avera. The stink that wafted off of them was horrendous.

"What in the nine hells did ye do, lass?"

Avera glared at the gnome who was happily bouncing in spot, and was not looking upset or discomfited in the least, "A certain person, whom I shall not name,"

"She means me!" Grobnar threw his hand up as if he were in class and piped in with a huge smile. He danced about cheerily from foot to foot.

"Decided that it would be fun to track down a dire skunk that I was avidly trying to avoid."

"It is always a treat to see them up close. Such cute creatures."

"I'm sure." Intoned Sand as he tried to breathe through a cloth.

Avera ground her teeth, "So before I could stop him, he decides to show me the wonders of the anal gland … and poked it in the butt with a stick!"

"You have to admit that it was something you have never seen before!"

She put her hands out in entreaty, noticing that all the men, Shandra and the dire wolf, had been inching upwind of them, "Uhm, Sand, can you do something?" She almost whined.

"Even though I wish there were a spell to remove eau de dire skunk … especially now … it is not something which has been constructed as of yet. Maybe I should delve into remedying that factor. Anyway, the only way we can deal with this odorous event would be for me to obtain some ingredients for you to bathe with."

"Couldn't we just throw tomatoes at them?" Khelgar put in. Shandra hit him in the arm and he gave her a scathing look, "What? At least let me pelt the gnome!"

"I'll help." Bishop encouraged.

Casavir sighed and rolled his eyes.

"So we go to town?" She queried.

"Oh no, my dear! Certainly not you or your adventurous pet. If you went to town they would be likely to hang you for stinking up the place. Now, that may not be such a bad thing with the gnome here," He pointed to the happily dancing, smiling gnome and groaned in disgust, "But I believe this little trip has been an adventure to keep you from the noose."

"You'll need someone to help carry the supplies!" Khelgar jumped over to his gear, and flung it onto his back before anyone could object.

Shandra moved warily to her pack, "I'm better than any of you at haggling!"

"I'm sure that Karnwyr and I can hunt on the way back since you two were unable to catch anything … edible." Karnwyr barked and wagged his tail as the ranger grabbed his weapons.

Avera looked at her feet and nodded, "Good ideas." She glanced at Casavir who stood in place. He was fighting the scent but did not move. She waved him on, "Go. You should not have to endure this more than you have to."

"I promised to stick by you through all things. I stand by my word."

"How very paladin of you." Sand shook his head.

Bishop sneered, "I was wondering if you would stay by your woman and not break any more vows."

"It is only right." Casavir said, but gave Bishop a wilting stare.

"Why don't we just kill the gnome?" Khelgar grumped as they were walking away, "It would keep Avera much safer. And us."

"Now, now, Khelgar," The ranger admonished, "You can't kill him without torturing him first."

"Aye, lad. You are right there."

The three men, and the farm girl walked away, discussing the benefits of Grobnar torture and murder. Well, the men did. Shandra could be heard giving them trouble for being so cruel to even think of such things.

Avera sat down with a hand on her forehead.

"It might help if you both changed into clean clothing." Casavir had grabbed a thick cloth from his bag and was holding it over his mouth and nose. She was watching him carefully as he did this, "Please do not take offense to this but … well …" He shuffled his feet, not wanting to say it, "You stink."

Avera giggled at her lover. His eyes were cheerful for a moment then she became confused by the blank mask which suddenly shut down over his features. Something wasn't right. She knew that look. He was upset … at her. Why? She looked on in concern as she grabbed her pack to get out clean clothes.

Grobnar pulled his pack off and bounced out of sight, whistling all the way, while Avera pulled out some clean clothes from hers and changed right there.

Casavir's stare softened as he watched the way her body moved, removing her leathers, then her underclothes. She wiggled so soothingly that he could not help a half grin and the excitement which came from watching her form in all it's natural beauty. That little beauty was his. Or was she?

She pulled out a pair of slacks and a shirt then put them on. He grimaced as she had to dress, but was happy she was done when a voice rang from a bush, "All done, ready or not!"

Grobnar walked into the clearing, naked. He sat on a log as Avera averted her head, and gave Casavir a shocked expression, hinting with her eyes that he should say something because she couldn't. She'd have to look at the gnome. The human seemed just as put out as she was, but graciously asked, "Where are your clothes?"

The gnome looked up at the paladin, "Oh well, you see, I had my pack on my back when that dire skunk sprayed us so I have no clean clothes."

"I am so glad I only took my weapons." She kept her face averted from the sight, "So we need clothes for you to wear until ours are cleaned. My pants are all too small to lend you."

My eyes, my eyes, "Mine are too large."

The two beheld the pack that had been left in the ranger's spot. Avera tittered in amusement, "But those may be just right."

"We cannot use another's clothing without asking permission." But oh that would be such revenge. No, paladins don't go after revenge. We look to justice. But isn't this a kind of justice? No. This is revenge. It is also my lady hauling out some trews and tossing them to the gnome. Oh well. At least it is not on my conscience, and she does pay people back. It isn't like that man was here to say anything.

Or did she feel that the ranger wouldn't get upset if she let the gnome borrow them? He would want payment for the clothing. What would she give him for it? Stop! There had to be a reasonable explanation behind Bishop's statement.

Avera noticed something weird, "Grobnar? Why isn't this smell bothering you?"

"Oh! Well, that's quite the story, Avera."

"Make it a short story, Grobnar." If there was something he could not handle right now it was a long Grobnar story. He had enough trouble fighting with himself about this kiss his woman had bestowed upon another.

"Very well, Sir Paladin! I've been sprayed before."

Avera bit her lip, "That's not a surprise."

"Not really when you think about it. I mean, I've played with dire skunks since I was a child. I was sprayed so much that I lost any ability to smell it. I can smell everything else but skunk spray just doesn't bother me in the least."

Casavir hung his head, "Can you go near the river and wash the clothing? Maybe with it wet it will not reek as badly."

"Good idea, Sir! I'll do that right away!"

He clasped his hands in front of his face with the cloth as Grobnar gathered the clothes then ran off. He had no idea what to do. She was looking at him, confused. He could feel her. He could feel the curiosity streaming off of her. And the worry. But he couldn't get himself to say anything. What if she did not want him anymore? What if she was playing games? Why would Tyr show him visions of her if it was only to break his heart?

"Casavir?"

He looked up at her. She was so sweet. How could she do anything like that? Why would she stab him in the heart? The ranger had to have been teasing him. But what if he was not? "We need more firewood."

With that he was off. He avoided her the rest of the night, pretending that the reason was because the smell of the dire skunk was too much for him, but Avera could see through the mask, and whatever it was that was hurting him, it hurt her as well.

nnn

"Could you come wash my back for me?"

Casavir looked up with a pained expression, and turned his head, scrutinizing the ground, "What about Shandra?"

"I asked you. Not her."

"Why don't you use that back washer Grobnar made?" He couldn't get that close to her. Even being across the fire from her was difficult. He had no idea what to do, what to say, or how to ask the simple question of what she and the ranger had done together and when.

Grobnar sat near the fire playing with a stick that had a wiggly, furry thing on the end.

Khelgar allowed himself a gander of what was going on as he cooked their lunch. The four had gotten back mid morning. Grobnar had already bathed but Avera decided to wait until after the gnome had cleaned up before she did. She watched the paladin pout instead hoping that he would somehow get over whatever it was that was bothering him before she bathed. The dwarf was afraid that the ranger may have done damage this time. He knew the paladin must have been up most of the night agonizing on what Bishop had said.

She raised an eyebrow and gave Casavir a disgusted expression, "That thing is the tail to the dire badger we killed yesterday when we got the transformation powder."

"What you ask of me would not be proper in the company of others." You kiss the ranger and you ask me to wash your back? What is this?

Avera turned at the brisk refusal. She looked him up and down, noticing the animosity in his eyes, "It isn't like I asked you to screw me in front of them! You have long johns. Stick a pair on." Her words shook him, making him sit up, "All I want is to get this stink off of me or do you want me going to court smelling like this? That would be appropriate, wouldn't it?"

"I will wash your back for you." Bishop leered at her while raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Casavir stood. There was a burning behind his eyes, and it took all his strength to keep from bashing the ranger's face in. How dare he? "No. You are correct. It was an innocent request. I shall do my part."

She grabbed a couple of towels and cloths. With a snort, she snapped, "You don't have to make it sound like I've asked you to clean the crap out of the lavatory." With that she pulled her eyes from Casavir, almost in tears, then stomped off to the water, ignoring the hurt look in his eyes. Didn't he notice how much he just hurt her? What was eating him anyway? She had done nothing to deserve the attitude this man was giving her since she and the gnome had returned to camp. If she knew he'd act like that she would have stayed in the forest.

Sand and Khelgar watched them while blinking in surprise, Bishop snickered, Shandra shook her head unhappily and Grobnar danced around the fire singing his whitethistle song.

"At least the lass's cussing has gotten a bit better." He went back to cooking. Khelgar figured he would stay out of the way for now. Let them settle it on their own. But if they kept this up for much longer he was going to sit them both down, knock their heads together then beat on the ranger for starting this up in the first place.

He gave the ranger a sideways glance. Maybe just beat on the ranger first for the heck of it.

nnn

Avera wiped her face as she went behind some bushes. There was no way she would allow him to see her this way. Not with the freezing disdain he had been showing her.

Casavir followed with his own towels and the soap Sand had made. He watched as she disrobed and tossed her clothes onto the ground. His clothes, except for his long johns, followed with a grumble. She was about to step into the water but the grumble made her stop.

"I could always get Karnwyr into the water so I can rub against him to wash my back if you don't want to. It would be more difficult to clean up that way and I'd have to wash him well but it is do-able. If you are that put off with me." She grabbed the soap from him, and walked into the water. She found a sandy section to drop down on and simply flopped into it. Sitting, the water came up to her breasts.

Her hands rushed to wipe soap onto her face, neck and ears to get the skunk scent out of her nose. She splashed the soap off then with a troubled snarl, and started scrubbing her legs as fast as possible. It turned them red and hurt but she wanted to think of something else. Anything to stop her from crying in front of the one who was hurting her for no reason.

He followed but stopped short. Casavir watched as she abused her skin. At least Sand's concoction was doing the trick and taking away the smell. When she started scrubbing above her knees, he finally forced himself to talk. He couldn't allow her to continue abusing her flesh like that, "If you would prefer the wolf, I could send him over." He hung his head, watching her carefully from under his lashes. There was a feeling as if daggers were inching into his body with every moment near her.

The coldness in his voice tore her heart to shreds. She finally turned her head, looking way up into his face, "What in the nine hells did I do? Did I accidentally stick something up Tyr's ass? Are you mad that I didn't try harder to haul Grobnar away from the dire skunk? What? For goodness freaking sakes, what?" She almost screeched.

The confusion, with such anguish in that outburst made his legs give way. His knees dug into the sand close to her, and he slumped forward, head still bowed and eyes glazing at the water.

She choked on unshed tears, but forced herself to crawl to him. Her hands reached up to clasp his ears, as she craned her head back to examine what was going on behind his eyes, "What is it?"

"You kissed Bishop." His eyes held realms of emotion. Fear, anger, betrayal, love, sadness … and more.

Avera gasped. Her eyes closed, and she let out a little breath, "Yes and no. After the bunny incident coming back from Luskan, he set up an ambush site to test me. As I went to walk away, he grabbed and kissed me. I - responded. It …" She hesitated then opened her eyes, "It was my first kiss but all I could think of was you, so I pulled away. Then … then I threw up."

Casavir studied her eyes. She was not lying. She never did anything wrong. He felt ashamed that he would allow Bishop to maneuver him like that. Yet, all the ranger had done was feed him some information to eat at him. But that was enough to damage them. The man knew that Casavir was insecure about feelings and took advantage of his fears.

Then, something dawned on him. That was just before he had operated on her. She threw up, "On him?"

"You wish."

"So … all you thought of was me? We hadn't even … done anything yet." He had accused her in his mind of being unfaithful when even before they coupled she had fought to keep true to him. He could finally breathe easier, even with the dire skunk scent still on her.

"No, we hadn't even had a real kiss. Pecks on the forehead, cheek or nose, yes, but nothing more … sensual."

He kissed the tip of her nose, both cheeks, then her forehead, and turned her around so he could wash her hair, "I am sorry." Casavir angled them so his back was to the trees. He was not going to allow that man the chance of seeing her in the buff.

"I take it that Bishop told you but didn't expand on the information?"

"Yes." That one word exposed a potent boiling of contempt.

Avera leaned forward so he could get to her back, "I'd never risk what we have. I've wanted you since I first dreamed of you. The dreams were so vivid, and they felt real. I didn't tell you before but … well, they were explicitly … sensual."

"I … had guessed that long ago."

"And you still stayed with me?" Her voice was incredulous, "I kept thinking you would run if I told you."

"I had the same type of dreams of you. Of us. When I left Neverwinter and asked Tyr for a vision, he sent me images of Old Owl Well, fighting orcs, and you." He sighed, pleasantly lost in the feel of her body close to his, his hands touching her, "I heard your songs before we met. Felt your touch, breath … you." He shivered in reaction, "Our actual meeting was a surprise even though I knew my visions were from Tyr. But a little voice said they could have just been dreams. I didn't believe I could ever love again. I just wanted to die honorably, so why would Tyr send you to me?"

"It was such a shock to me when we met, too. I looked into your eyes, and it was like my heart jumped into your hands."

"This was to be." Casavir pulled her close, wrapping himself around her, "No one will be able to make us doubt this again." It was finally her scent. No more skunk. Just her and strawberry soap. He chuckled, and gave himself a mental reminder to thank Khelgar for making sure that scent was used.

He relaxed with her leaning back against his chest then gasped as her hand found an opening in his pants. His eyes rolled back in reaction as she continued to make him shudder, "Avera?" His voice came out as a squeak.

"Yes, my paladin?" A chuckle tickled his pecks. She had turned her head.

"What," His mouth would not work right, "We can't …"

"I told you we wouldn't do that … but they don't have to know that I am doing this … or that I'm all clean now. They can't see what I am doing so let me make you happy and no one will know the difference."

"This ... is ... wrong." Then why did it feel so good? He licked his lips. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to stop because of the others being only yards away, or to continue. She could make his mind turn to jelly without even trying. No other woman had ever been able to do that. But he shouldn't allow her to do this so close to others. It was something that was private. But, they were a good distance away, behind trees. No one could see. No. He should stop her from continuing. Another rush of intense pleasure made him finally decide that he really did not care what the others thought.

"Yes." She almost purred, enjoying his reactions, "But I'm having fun so shut up and pretend like we are washing."

"You are evil ... my lady."

Another almost purr escaped her, "Ah yes, but your paladin abilities didn't pick that up soon enough."


End file.
